Cutting is the basic technique of hairdressers. Instead of cutting, slicing is more advanced technique with which a hairdresser can distinguish himself from other hairdressers. With this technique, a higher-quality result can be achieved in the customer's hair style. A hairdresser who has a pair of quality scissors at his disposal can cut as well as slice with these scissors. Hairdressers with lesser, usually cheaper tools cannot slice with them, however.
A known hairdresser's tool with which slicing can be practiced is provided with a holder designed as a handle and with at least one exchangeable cutting element which is detachably connected to this holder. Such a hairdresser's tool is known from European patent publication EP 0 943 403 A1. The holder of this hairdresser's tool is only arranged to be able to cooperate with a single type of cutting element and can couple this cutting element to the holder only in a single position. For hairdressers, it is important that they can optimize their posture during work. Not only does this allow them to use more creativity in their hair styles, but also RSI complaints, not unknown in hairdressing either, can be prevented. Due to the known fixed position of the exchangeable cutting element, changing the posture during work when doing someone's hair is insufficiently promoted. For the creativity, it is further very important that not only a cutting element which has become blunt can be replaced by a new one of the same type, but also that different cutting elements become available.